When Destiny say No
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Bukan hanya waktu dan dimensi yang memisahkan kita. Bahkan sang takdir juga tidak berkenan kita bersatu "Aku fikir kalian pacaran"/"Kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti permintaanku"/"Dia harus menuntaskan apa yang sudah dia mulai"/"Apa maksudmu? Kau melukaiku"/...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Karakter dan tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi ada karakter ciptaan saya

Genre : Gak pinter nentuin genre, jadi silahkan tentukan sendiri xD

Warning : Fic ini mengandung unsur kegajean tingkat akut

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ  
Please don't be a Silent Reader

Happy Reading

*Maaf yah kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya*

" Jadi ini yah era Nobunaga" ujar Tenma ketika mereka sampai di Era Nobunaga

" Hey, Wonder Bot. apa benar disini kita bisa menemukan Nobunaga?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ya. Perhitunganku tidak mungkin salah" jawab wonder bot

" Aku akan melihat apa dibalik semak-semak itu" ujar Shindou

" Shindou, hati-hati jangan sampai kau mengintip gadis, hahaha" ujar Yuumi

" Diam kau, Sapphire gila" omel Shindou

" Kenapa sih dia memanggilku sapphire. Kyou dibagian mana namaku yang ada sapphirenya?" Tanya Yuumi pada Kekasihnya (Author :Huwaa… nggak ikhlas *plak*)

" Itu mungkin karena warna matamu" jawab Tsurugi seadanya

" Kau juga biasa memanggilnya classic boy 'kan, kenapa?" Tanya Kirino

" Iya, itu karena dia menyukai music classic" jawab Yuumi

" Sama dengan dia. Dia menjulukimu Sapphire karena kau menyukai sesuatu berwarna Sapphire" jelas Kirino

" Oh, Waaahh… kau pandai juga Kin-chan" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian memeluk Kirino

Wajah Tsurugi yang notabenenya kekasih Yuumi memerah karena menahan rasa cemburunya. ( Author : Ya iyalah cemburu… hello pacarnya meluk orang lain gitu

Kinako : Sini Tsurugi-kun mending meluk aku aja *ngarep*

Author ngegampar si Kinako

Author : Dasar tante-tante ganjen. Ingat lu udah punya anak sama suami woy

Kinako : Tapi harusnya 'kan aku yang ada disitu tau

Author : Gue nontonnya baru sepotong bagian yang ini goblok. Gue belom punya)

" Aish, Yuumi lepas. Sesak" gerutu Kirino

" Hahaha, Gomen" ujar Yuumi. Kirino kemudian memegang puncak kepala Yuumi.

" Kau sudah besar. Jangan sembarang memeluk laki-laki lain walau itu aku dan Shindou. Kami tidak ingin mendapat amukan pacarmu" ujar Kirino yang melirik Tsurugi. Wajah Tsurugi dihiasi semburat merah

" Heeh, Kyou, kau cemburu yaa?" goda Yuumi

" I..i..Iie. aku tidak cemburu" bantah Tsurugi seraya memalingkan wajahnya

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tidak marah 'kan kalau aku memeluk Kirino lagi?" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian bersiap menuju Kirino

" Tidak. Kau disini saja" ujar Tsurugi seraya menahan tangan Yuumi

" Kenapa tidak?" goda Yuumi

" Karena kau tidak boleh memeluk orang lain dihadapanku" ujar Tsurugi. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Tsurugi memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah semakin merajalela diwajah Tsurugi

" hahaha, kau cemburu Kyou. Baiklah aku hanya akan memelukmu" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian memeluk Tsurugi dari samping

" Hey, kalian jangan berpelukan disini" ujar Wonder Bot sewot

" Heh, beruang biru. Kau cemburu yah. Cobalah kehutan, mungkin kau akan menemukan beruang cantik" ujar Yuumi

Raimon Eleven hanya tertawa mendengar lelucon Yuumi. Sampai tiba-tiba…

" Kyaaaaaaaa…" suara seorang gadis mengejutkan mereka

" Apa itu?" Tanya Tenma

" Itu asalnya dari tempat Shindou-san pergi" ujar Fey

" Sudah kubilang hati-hati, dia mungkin tak sengaja mengintip gadis" ujar Yuumi

" Kau jangan sembarangan" ujar Tsurugi seraya mencubit hidung Yuumi *so Sweet*

" Lebih baik kita lihat saja" ujar Kirino

" Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis yang ditemui Shindou

" Shindou, apa kau mengintip gadis?" Tanya Tenma

" Tentu saja tidak" jawab Shindou kesal

" Kau yang berteriak tadi? Berisik tau" ujar Yuumi dingin *balik lagi deh sifatnya*

" Yuumi. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu" ujar Kirino

" S..siapa kalian?" Tanya gadis itu

" Ng, maaf yah kalau kami mengagetkanmu. Aku Yamano Akane, kau bisa memanggilku Akane" ujar Akane lembut

" Kau harus bersikap lebih lembut, Yuumi" bisik Wonder Bot

" Urusai" bentak Yuumi

" Tidak apa. Aku Okatsu" jawab gadis bernama Okatsu itu

" Jadi kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Aoi

" Aku hanya kaget. Aku fikir binatang buas" jawab Okatsu

" Hahahaha, kurasa kau salah Okatsu-san. Masa cowok pencinta music classic ini dibilang binatang buas" ujar Yuumi

" Kau diam saja, bocah" ujar Shindou

" Jadi siapa kalian?" Tanya Okatsu

" Kami Raimon. Kami dari masa depan" ujar Midori

" Raimon? Dari masa depan? Yang benar?"Tanya Okatsu

" Tentu saja. Kau pikir dijaman ini ada beruang biru aneh yang bisa bicara?" Tanya Yuumi kesal

" Ng, tidak. Apa itu berarti kalian benar-benar dari masa depan?" ujar Okatsu

" Ya, kami dari masa depan. Aku Shindou Takuto, maaf mengagetkanmu dan gadis yang memarahimu tadi itu Gouenji Yuumi, kau bisa memanggilnya Yuumi" ujar Shindou

" Ah, tidak apa. Maaf juga sudah membuat kalian kaget karena teriakanku" ujar Okatsu

" Nee, Okatsu-san Aku Sorano Aoi, kau bisa memanggilku Aoi" ujar Aoi memperkenalkan diri

" Aku Midori Seto, kau bisa memanggilku Midori" ujar Midori

" Aku Matsukeze Tenma, kau bisa memanggilku Tenma" ujar Tenma

" Kelamaan kalau begitu, biar aku perkenalkan kalian semua. Baik Okatsu-san sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas perlakukanku tadi." Ujar Yuumi

" Daijoboudesu" jawab Okatsu

" Jadi, jelmaan pikachu itu namanya Nishizono Shinsuke, Kelinci hijau ini namanya Fey Rune, Cowok cantik ini namanya Kirino Ranmaru dan yang disebelahku ini tiang berbuntut namanya Tsurugi Kyousuke lalu beruang aneh ini namanya Wonder Bot dan yang satu lagi pacarnya Midori namanya Nishiki Ryouma" ujar Yuumi seenaknya

" Jangan seenaknya Yuumi" ujar Shindou

" Tak apa. Aku mengerti" ujar Okatsu

" Nee, Okatsu-san. Apa ini zaman dimana ada Nobunaga?" Tanya Shindou

" Kenapa kau menanyakan Nobunaga-sama?" Tanya Okatsu

" Kami sedang mencarinya" ujar Yuumi

" Ya, dia memang ada dizaman ini. Tapi dia suka berkelana, mungkin dia akan kembali kesini 2 atau 3 hari lagi" jawab Okatsu

" Kau salah perhitungan Wonder Bot. kau seharusnya membawa kami 2 atau 3 hari kedepan, jadi kita akan tinggal dimana? Di dalam Inazuma Caravan?" semprot Tenma

" Ng, anoo.. rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Kalau kalian mau kalian bisa tinggal disana untuk sementara, aku hanya tinggal bersama temanku" tawar Okatsu

"Baiklah, kita akan tinggal ditempat Okatsu dulu" ujar Wonder Bot

" Tapi kalian harus mengganti pakaian kalian. Kalian akan mencurigakan dimata masyarakat" ujar Okatsu

" Ya, kau benar Okatsu. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian yang sesuai dengan zaman ini setelah kita tiba ditempat Okatsu" ujar Wonder Bot

" Baiklah, ayo" ajak Okatsu

Merekapun pergi ketempat Okatsu

" Apa?!" suara Yuumi memecah gendang telinga Raimon Eleven

" Kau menyuruhku memakai kimono ini?!" Tanya Yuumi seraya memperlihatkan kimono yang diberikan wonder bot

" Itu pakaian wanita di zaman ini" ujar Wonder Bot

" Kau pakai saja Yuumi. Terakhir aku melihat kau memakai kimono adalah di acara adat 5 tahun lalu" ujar Shindou

" Sudah ayo masuk" ujar Midori menyeret Yuumi masuk kedalam kamar wanita untuk berganti baju

Beberapa menit kemudian

" Wah, bajunya bagus yah" komentar Fey

" Yah, kau benar Fey" ujar Tenma

" Tsurugi, bajumu bagus sekali. Sesuai dengan warna rambutmu" komentar Shinsuke

" Benarkah? Hmmm," tanggap Tsurugi cuek

" Aku ingin melihat Yuumi memakai kimono." Ujar Kirino

" Kenapa mereka lama sekali yah?" Tanya Nishiki

" Mereka pasti kewalahan menahan amukan Yuumi. Dia paling anti sma yang seperti ini. Saat upacara adat saja butuh 3 jam membuatnya diam." Ujar Shindou

Kreek.. pintu terbuka

" Wah, aku menyukai baju ini" ujar Aoi

" AKu juga" ujar Midori dan Akane

" Kalian cantik memakai kimono itu" puji Okatsu

" Lho? Yuumi mana?" Tanya Shindou

" Dia tidak mau keluar. Dia malas katanya mendengar ejekanmu Shindou. Padahal dia cantik sekali lho. Rambutnya digulung keatas, apalagi warna baju dan rambutnya sama" jawab Midori

" Yuumi, keluarlah. Kami tidak akan mengejekmu" seru Kirino

" Tidak mau. Aku mungkin bisa percaya padamu, Kirino. Tapi tidak dengan Classic Boy sialan itu" ujar Yuumi kesal

" Bocah sialan, siapa yang kau maksud Classic Boy?" Tanya Shindou kesal

" Yang barusan ngomong" jawab Yuumi

" Keluar kau, atau aku yang menyeretmu keluar" ujar Shindou

" Biar aku yang membujuknya" ujar Okatsu yang kemudian masuk menemui Yuumi

" Dia mau keluar" ujar Okatsu yang keluar lebih dulu

Yuumi pun keluar dari kamar itu. Semua Raimon Eleven takjub karena Yuumi sangat manis mengenakan Kimono itu

" A…apa ini? Sampai kapan aku akan memakai baju terkutuk ini?" Tanya Yuumi kesal

" Kau cantik kok Yuumi. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu" ujar Fey

" Ya, kau sangat cantik percaya padaku" ujar Tenma

" Mereka benar. Kau sangat cantik. Benarkan Tsurugi?" ujar Nishiki

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, Tsurugi kemudian menghampiri Yuumi dan menepuk puncak kepala Yuumi

" Dengarkan mereka. Kau harus percaya pada dirimu untuk membuat orang lain mempercayaimu" ujar Tsurugi ( Yui : Jyaahh… hashtag Buntut_Bijak *Plak*)

" Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Yuumi pada akhirnya

" Okatsu-san, kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Shindou

" Kalau aku harus membersihkan halaman dulu, lalu memangkas beberapa pohon liar dan kayunya dijadikan kayu bakar" jawab Okatsu

" Bagaimana kalau kita membantu Okatsu. Kita juga tidak ada kerjaan bukan?" Tanya Shinsuke

" Baiklah, Putrinya membantu Okatsu membersihkan halaman lalu yang putra memangkas pohon liar" ujar Wonder Bot

" Kau melakukan apa wonder bot?" Tanya Tenma

" Aku akan membantu kalian memangkas pohon" jawab Wonder Bot

" Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan kehutan seperti saran Yuumi" ejek Nishiki

" Tentu saja tidak" ujar Wonder Bot kesal

" Baiklah ayo" ajak Shindou

Mereka pun bekerja dengan senang hati.

" Minna, sekarang waktunya istirahat" ujar Okatsu yang membawakan makanan kecil keluar

Mereka pun duduk direrumputan seraya memakan makanan kecil yang dibawa oleh Okatsu

" Okatsu-san, kau bilang kau tinggal bersama dengan temanmu, dimana dia?" Tanya Tenma

" Dia ada dipasar menjual tahu buatan kami. Sebentar lagi dia juga sampai" jawab Okatsu

" Okatsu!" seru seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba

" Okatsu, seperti biasa tahu kita laku semua, ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka?" Tanya Mei

" Mei, tolong pelankan suaramu. Mereka tamu kita" jawab Okatsu

" Ternyata ada juga yang seberisik kau, Yuumi" ujar Tsurugi

" Kyaa… siapa kau? Kau tampan sekali" ujar Mei yang kemudian menghampiri Tsurugi yang baru datang

" Kau sangat tampan, kau pasti pangeran yang dikirimkan oleh Kami-sama untukku, kau benar-benar tampan" ujar Mei seraya memegang tangan Tsurugi

Byuurr… *author nggak tau ngebahasainnya* Yuumi menyemburkan minuman yang diminumnya kewajah Fey yang berada dihadapannya

" Gomenasai, Fey. Aku tidak sengaja" ujar Yuumi

" Aku tahu kau kesal Yuumi. Tapi jangan padaku" ujar Fey sewot

" Gomen, Fey." Ujar Yuumi dengan puppy eyes no Jutsu miliknya

" Fey, biar aku antar ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya" tawar Okatsu

" Tidak apa. Ini sudah bersih kok. Baju ini didesain anti air" jawab Fey

" Kau tak apa Yuumi?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Tidak" jawab Yuumi singkat

" Kau tidak usah memperdulikan gadis lain pangeranku. Kau hanya harus memperhatikan aku saja" ujar Mei manja

" Nani?!" seru Raimon Eleven

Wajah Yuumi memerah menahan amarah. Tsurugi yang melihat hal ini merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Mei. Yuumi yang tidak tahan pergi kehutan dekat rumah Okatsu untuk menenangkan diri. Tsurugi hendak mengejar Yuumi namun ditahan oleh Mei. Tsurugi hanya bisa pasrah, dia tidak bisa berbuat kasar pada seorang gadis.

" Kau disini saja pangeranku, temani aku disini" ujar Mei manja

" Biar aku yang urus Yuumi" ujar Shindou yang kemudian pergi menyusul Yuumi

 _" Gomenasai, Yuumi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang untung ada Shindou"_ batin Tsurugi. Tsurugi hanya memandang sendu kearah jalur yang dilewati Yuumi.

" Aku permisi sebentar" pamit Okatsu

#Yuumi'sn condition

" Apa-apaan teman Okatsu itu. Argh…" gerut Yuumi kesal

" Kau harus menenangkan dirimu Yuumi" ujar Shindou

" Shindou, apa Kyou tidak tahu? Aku terluka melihat dia bersama orang lain, apa dia tidak paham?" ujar Yuumi kesal

" Tsurugi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Mei, kau tahu dia tidak tegaan pada seorang gadis" ujar Yuumi seraya mengelus kepala Yuumi

" Tapi dia tega padaku. Bisa-bisanya dia bersama perempuan lain didepanku" ujar Yuumi

" Kau tahu 'kan, Tsurugi tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Kau hanya terlalu emosi Yuumi" ujar Shindou

" Kurasa kau benar Shindou" ujar Yuumi pada akhirnya dan menunduk dalam

" Kemarilah" ujar Shindou kemudian membawa Yuumi kedalam pelukannya membiarkan Yuumi menumpahkan air matanya didalam dekapannya. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik hanya ini yang dapat dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

" Mereka sangat cocok" gumam Okatsu. Dia tidak sengaja melihat adegan saat Shindou memeluk Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau darimana?" Tanya Tenma saat Yuumi kembali bersama Shindou

" Aku habis memakan orang" jawab Yuumi asal

" emosinya masih belum stabil. Kuharap kalian tahu bagaimana Yuumi" ujar Shindou

Raimon Eleven yang sudah tahu tabiat Yuumi hanya mengangguk maklum. Mereka paham perasaan Yuumi yang pasti kesal melihat Tsurugi bersama Mei.

" Maaf yah Mei, tapi Tsurugi bukan pangeran yang dikirim untukmu dia rekan kami, dan tolong jangan bertingkah manja dengan Tsurugi, itu membuat kami muak" ujar Midori yang juga merasa kesal akan tingkah Mei

" Midori-san benar Mei. Dia bukan pangeran untukmu" ujar Okatsu

" Begitu yah. Maaf yah" ujar Mei pada akhirnya.

" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini karena terlalu lelah kurasa. Aku masuk dulu menenangkan diri" pamit Mei.

Diapun pergi untuk masuk kedalam

" Okatsu, nanti keranjangnya aku simpan didapur. Aku mau istirahat" seru Mei dari dalam

" Hai, tunggu aku akan membantumu" ujar Okatsu

" Minna, aku kedalam dulu" ujar Okatsu kemudian berlalu

Tsurugi kemudian melirik melirik kearah Yuumi yang sedang memakan Onigiri posisi disebelah Yuumi kosong. Tsurugi kemudian berniat mengisi tempat kosong Tsurugi mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yuumi dan hendak memulai percakapan Yuumi justru berdiri dan pindah disela-sela Shindou dan Kirino yang duduk bersampingan.

" Shindou, Kirino. Aku ingin bersama kalian, kakak-kakaku yang baik" ujar Yuumi kemudian melanjutkan makannya

" Kenapa kau pindah?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang aku ingin didekat mereka berdua baik dan tidak melukaiku atau memancing amarahku" jawab Yuumi dingin

 _" Dia marah. Benar ini salahku"_ batin Tsurugi

" Aku sudah selesai. Aku kedalam duluan yah. Lama-lama disini aku bisa gila dan juga membuat Gryphon nggak kekontrol" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian pergi

" Dia hanya belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya Tsurugi. Kau butuh waktu yang tenang dimana hanya ada kau dan dia untuk minta maaf" ujar SHindou

" Aku memang salah. Wajar jika dia marah" ujar Tsurugi

" Bagaimanapun ini salah Mei. Seenaknya memeluk orang" ujar Midori kesal

" Sudahlah Midori-senpai, Mei juga sudah minta maaf" ujar Aoi

" Lebih baik kita bereskan semua ini dan masuk untuk beristirahat" ujar Wonder Bot

Merekapun menyelesaikan makannya kemudian membereskan peralatan makan mereka lalu kekamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Karena rumah Okatsu hanya terdiri dari 2 kamar jadi satu kamar untuk perempuan dan satu lagi untuk laki-laki.

Yuumi yang tidak bisa tidur keluar untuk melihat bintang. Tsurugi yang letak kamarnya berdekatan dengan jendela melihat Yuumi keluar untuk melihat bintang merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk meminta maaf. Dia pun ikut keluar

" Bintang disini lebih indah bukan?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Sama saja. Sama-sama bintang" jawab Yuumi ketus

Tsurugi kemudian memegang kedua tangan Yuumi dan kemudian berkata

" Aku tahu aku salah. Aku juga mengerti kalau kau marah, tapi aku minta kau jangan membenciku" ujar Tsurugi

Yuumi hanya memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap mata kekasihnya saat ini.

Tsurugi yang melihat reaksi Yuumi kemudian beralih memegang kedua pipi Yuumi. Memaksa Yuumi untuk melihat matanya, mata keduanya bertemu.

" Kumohon. Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan menghindar lagi dariku dan jangan membenciku" lirih Tsurugi

" Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya belum bisa mengendalikan emosiku" ujar Yuumi seraya tertunduk

" Jadi kau memaafkanku? Aku janji akan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu" ujar Tsurugi

" Aku memaafkanmu Kyou. Ku pegang janjimu" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

Tsurugi kemudian membawa Yuumi kedalam pelukan hangatnya

" Aku mencintaimu, Yuumi" ujar Tsurugi

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyou" balas Yuumi

Jadilah mereka berpelukan dibawah naungan sinar rembulan dan balutan bintang.

" Syukurlah mereka sudah baikkan" ujar Shindou

" Ya, aku lega sekarang" sahut Kirino, Sekedar info TakuRan lagi nguping gitu…

( Author : Pasti lega karena nggak ada lagi yang masteng diantara dia dan Shindou

Kirino : Tahu aja lu Author, banyakin scene gue ama Shindou yah

Author : Males banget, bikin kesel aja lu berdua

Shindou : makanya cari bias author. Biar nggak asma ngelihat gue ama Kirino

Author : Diem lu Shin, penting banget gue asma lihat lu sama si cowok cantik. Lagian gue udah punya bias kali, Noh, Si Tsurugi

Shindou : Bukannya dia punya Yuumi yah?

Author : Dia punya gue, cuman gue pinjamin ke Yuumi, TakuRan sweatdrop)

#Keesokan harinya

"Tsurugi, kau, Tenma dan Kirino ikut aku untuk pergi ke Kota untuk mencaritahu kepulangan Nobunaga" ujar Wonder Bot

" Hai" sahut Tenma, Tsurugi dan Kirino

" Hati-hati dijalan untuk kalian" ujar Fey

Tenma, Tsurugi dan Kirino serta Wonder Bot pun berangkat kekota.

Jadilah dirumah Okatsu hanya ada Yuumi, Shindou, Fey, Shinsuke dan Nishiki bersama 3 manager dan Okatsu juga Mei.

" Jadi sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Nishiki

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Tenma

" Ngomong-ngomong dimana Mei?" Tanya Fey

" Dia berangkat kepasar untuk menjual tahu" jawab Okatsu, Fey cuman ngangguk

" Kita cari angin segar saja diluar" usul Shinsuke

" Wah, ide yang bagus itu. Ayo" ajak Midori

Merekapun keluar untuk mencari angin segar. Mereka pergi melihat taman bunga kecil yang ada dihutan. Shindou memetik salah satu bunga kemudian memberikannya kepada Yuumi.

" Waah… mawar putih disini bagus" komentar Yuumi

" Ya, kau benar Yuumi. Tulipnya juga bagus" sahut Aoi

Merekapun duduk direrumputan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Yuumi duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Shindou. Sedangkan Shindou hanya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yuumi.

" Kalau yang tidak mengenal mereka pasti mengira mereka pacaran" bisik Aoi pada Midori dan Akane

"Ya kau benar. Aku saja mungkin akan berpikiran bahwa Yuumi pacaran sama Shindou karena mereka akrab sekali" ujar Akane

" Wajarkan, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil" komentar Midori

" Mereka cocok sekali. Aku harus membuang perasaanku terhadap Shindou" gumam Okatsu sendu

" Maaf yah, aku permisi ketaman bagian sana. Mungkin ada yang belum dibersihkan" ujar Okatsu

" Okatsu, aku ikut" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian menyusul Okatsu

#Yuumi and Okatsu's Condition

Mereka berdua duduk direrumputan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi

" Wah, angin disini lebih enak" ujar Yuumi

" Memang benar disini enak, karena terletak lebih tinggi" jawab Okatsu

" Eng, Maaf Yuumi. Memangnya tidak apa kau meninggalkan Shindou?" Tanya Okatsu

" Tak apa. Dia sudah besar. Lagipula disana ada Midori, Akane, Aoi, Fey Shinsuke dan Nishiki" jawab Yuumi

" Tidak maksudku apa dia tidak marah kau meninggalkannya" Tanya Okatsu lagi

" Untuk apa dia marah. Inikan tubuhku terserah aku dong" jawab Yuumi

" Tapi 'kan dia kekasihmu. Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Okatsu

" Hah?! Siapa yang kau maksud kekasihku?" Tanya Yuumi balik

" Bukannya kau bepacaran dengan Shindou?" Tanya Okatsu lagi

" Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Yuumi

"Karena Shindou sangat perhatian padamu, aku juga tidak sengaja melihat kalian berpelukan kemarin ditambah adegan tadi" jawab Okatsu seraya tertunduk

" Hahahaha, jadi kau berpikiran seperti itu" ujar Yuumi seraya terkekeh

" Eng? Maksudmu?" Tanya Okatsu

" Dengar yah Okatsu aku tidak pacaran dengan Shindou, dia perhatian padaku karena dia ingin menjagaku, lalu kenapa dia memelukku karena saat itu aku sedang sedih dan adegan tadi itu sudah biasa" jawab Yuumi

" Kenapa dia ingin menjagamu? Dan kenapa sudah biasa?" Tanya Okatsu

" Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Shindou itu kakakku" jawab Yuumi

" Eh? Jadi Shindou itu kakakmu?!" Tanya Okatsu tidak percaya

" Lebih tepatnya kakak sepupuku" jawab Yuumi

 _" Aku sudah salah paham. Tapi syukurlah"_ batin Okatsu seraya tersenyum

" Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ah, tidak apa" jawab Okatsu seraya tersenyum lembut

" Okatsu, kau menyukai Shindou'kan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Eh? T..ti..tidak kok" jawab Okatsu

" Sudahlah kau tak perlu mengelak. Kakakku itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyukai orang lain. Selama ini yang kutahu dia pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang menolongnya saat usianya 6 tahun. Sampai sekarang dia belum ada rasa pada perempuan lain. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena dia belum cerita padaku" ujar Yuumi santai

" Arigatou, Yuumi" ujar Okatsu

Yuumi hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

" Jadi yang kekasihmu siapa?" Tanya Okatsu

Pertanyaan Okatsu membuat Yuumi membelalakan matanya juga membuat semburat merah hadir menghiasi wajah Yuumi.

" Yang kekasih Yuumi itu, Tsurugi" jawab Midori yang kebetulan mendengar pertanyaan Okatsu

" Eh? Jadi Tsurugi itu kekasihnya Yuumi?" Tanya Okatsu

Wajah Yuumi semakin merah.

" Yuumi, wajahmu lucu sekali kalau begitu" komentar Fey

" Diam kau kelinci hijau" omel Yuumi

" Yuumi, aku minta maaf tentang perlakuan Mei kemarin"ujar Okatsu seraya tertunduk

" Tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak apa kok" jawab Yuumi

" Mereka sudah baikan, jadi kau dan Mei tak perlu merasa bersalah" Ujar Shindou

" Memangnya mereka sudah baikan?" Tanya Nishiki

" Yah, sudah tadi malam. Diselimuti bintang terus mereka sampai berpelukan" ejek shindou

" Wah, aku ingin menyaksikannnya" ujar Akane

" _'Aku mencintaimu'_ Tsurugi mengatakan itu dia juga berjanji akan menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik" jelas Shindou dengan mengejek

" Kyaa… Diam kau Classic Boy sialan" omel Yuumi

" Tapi Shindou-san darimana anda mengetahui itu?" Tanya Okatsu

" Dia menguping semalam bersama Kirino" jawab Yuumi

" Eh kau tahu?" Tanya Shindou terkejut

" Tentu saja. Kalian sudah ada disitu lebih dulu, dibalik pohon tempat kita bersantai kemarin" jawab Yuumi membalik keadaan

" E…eh… Berarti kau sudah melihat aku dan Kirino disitu?" Tanya Shindou gagap

" Ya tentu saja, Takuto-san" ujar Yuumi dengan penekanan pada nama SHindou, Yah, itu panggilan Kirino jika mereka hanya berdua dan baru saja diresmikan tadi malam

" Ada apa dengan panggilan itu?" Tanya Nishiki

" Shindou, eh maksudku Takuto-san kau ada diluar 'kan semalam bersama Ranmaru-chan?" ejek Yuumi. Senyum kemenangan semakin terukir diwajahnya

 _" Mampus, Yuumi lihat"_ rutuk SHindou

 _" Kena kau" batin Yuumi menyeringai_

" Kalian tahu, aku melihat Takuto-san Hmmpphhfft" Ucapan Yuumi terpotong karena dibungkam tangan Shindou

" Diam kau, itu salah paham bodoh" ujar Shindou

" Benarkah? Jika itu salah paham berarti tak apa jika kubeberkan" jelas Yuumi

" Kalian bicara apa sih?" omel Midori karena kesal tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan

" Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang" ujar Shindou

Mereka pun menurut dan masuk kedalam.

" Yuumi jangan sampai kau bicara macam-macam" ancam Shindou melalui bisikan

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku lakukan? Kau mau mengancamku apa?" tantang Yuumi

Shindou membatu seketika, dia tidak memiliki ancaman yang bagus untuk Yuumi.

" Aku akan menuruti satu permintaanmu jika kau tetap diam" ujar Shindou

Setelah menimbang-nimbang Yuumi pun mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya Tenma, Kirino, Tsurugi dan Wonder Bot kembali

" minna, kita akan menemui Nobunaga besok, bersiaplah" ujar Wonder Bot

" Hai" sahut Raimon Eleven

" Beruang aneh, apa setelah misi kita dengan Nobunaga selesai kita kembali kesini atau kita langsung saja?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kita akan kembali kemari. Karena portal waktunya ada dihutan dekat sini. Aku tidak mau repot memindahkan portal itu" jawab Wonder Bot

" Baiklah" ujar Yuumi

Keesokan harinya mereka pun berangkat menemui Nobunaga. Keesokan malamnya mereka sudah kembali ketempat Okatsu

" minna, bagaimana misi kalian" Tanya Okatsu

" Misi kami sudah selesai" jawab Shindou

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar Okatsu

" Apa itu berarti kita bisa kembali lagi kemasa depan?"Tanya Tenma

Pertanyaan Tenma membuat Okatsu, Yuumi dan Shindou tersentak. Yuumi reflek menoleh pada Shindou

" Ya. Kita akan kembali besok pagi" jawab Wonder Bot

 _" Aku melupakan fakta bahwa mereka harus pulang keasalnya. Ternyata memang tidak bisa yah"_ batin Okatsu. Dia kemudian tersenyum pahit

Sedangkan Shindou hanya tertunduk lesu. Yuumi kemudian melirik Kirino yang juga tahu keadaan Shindou. Saat ini mereka berdualah yang mengetahui keadaan Shindou.

" Kalian beristirahatlah. Besok kita berangkat jam 8 pagi" ujar Wonder Bot

Yuumi melirik sendu Shindou yang masih dihibur oleh Kirino. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan mereka semuapun tertidur.

Keesokan paginya…

" Okatsu, Mei arigatou atas bantuan kalian" ujar Wonder Bot

" Tidak apa. Kami senang bisa membantu" ujar Okatsu

" Baik ayo kalian masuk 30 menit lagi kita berangkat" perintah Wonder Bot

Didalam Inazuma Caravan Yuumi hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Tsurugi yang menyadari keanehan pada Yuumi mencoba mencaritahu

" Yuumi, ada apa?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Shindou" jawab Yuumi

" Kenapa dengan Shindou" Tanya Tsurugi

" Kurasa dia berat meninggalkan zaman ini" ujar Yuumi

" Mungkin lebih tepatnya berat meninggalkan Okatsu" sambung Kirino

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Kau tahu maksudku, Kyou" ujar Yuumi

"Kenapa kita tidak bawa saja Okatsu?" Tanya Kirino

" Kirino, kita tidak bisa mengubah sejarah. Kalau kita membawa Okatsu itu sama saja kita melanggar peraturan Portal Waktu" ujar Yuumi

" Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?" Tanya Tsurugi

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Sampai Yuumi berdiri dan menghampiri SHindou

" Kau mau apa Yuumi?" Tanya Kirino, tapi Yuumi tidak menjawab

" Shindou" panggil Yuumi

" Ya?" jawab Shindou

" Lakukan sekarang, atau kau akan meyesal seumur hidupmu" ujar Yuumi

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Shindou

" Kau tahu apa maksudku Shindou" jawab Yuumi

Shindou tertunduk menyadari maksud Yuumi

" Tapi kami tidak bisa bersatu" ujar Shindou

" Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba. Setidaknya kalian saling mengtahui perasaan masing-masing. Dia menyukaimu, dia yang mengatakannya padaku" ujar Yuumi

" Lakukan Shindou, tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Aku tidak bisa" ujar Shindou seraya tertunduk

" Kau pernah mengatakan jika aku tidak membeberkan rahasiamu kau akan menuruti satu permintaanku. Permintaanku pergi dan temui Okatsu ucapkan yang sebenarnya agar kau bisa lebih baik. Ini perintah" ujar Yuumi tegas

" Aku tidak mau menuruti permintaan seseorang. Tapi pengecualian untukmu, Little Sister" ujar Shindou kemudian mengacak-acak pelan rambut Yuumi

" Yak, aku tidak kecil lagi. Kau pergi saja sana" omel Yuumi

Shindou kemudian keluar menemui Okatsu

" Apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa dia keluar? 15 menit lagi kita berangkat" Tanya Kirino

" Dia harus menuntaskan apa yang sudah dia mulai, atau aku tidak akan memaafkannya" jawab Yuumi

Kirino hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yuumi

" Okatsu" panggil Shindou

" Shindou, ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Okatsu

" Ya. Aku meninggalkan hatiku disini" jawab Shindou *so Sweet*

Wajah Okatsu bersemu mendengar jawaban Shindou

" Maaf karena aku egois. Aku datang dan membuat rasa ini ada, lalu pergi. Aku juga ingin bersamamu tapi kita tidak bisa mengubah sejarah." Ujar Shindou

" Aku tahu." Ujar Okatsu sendu

" Kita mungkin tidak bisa bersatu. Tapi cinta kita bisa. Aku ingin meninggalkan rasa sayangku disini untuk menjagamu" ujar Shindou

Keduanya pun berpelukan untuk saling melepas satu sama lain

" Shindou, sudah waktunya" ujar Yuumi

" Ya. Aku harus pergi okatsu" ujar Shindou

" Hati-hati" ujar Okatsu seraya tersenyum

" Jaa, Okatsu" ujar Yuumi

" Jaa Yuumi. Arigatou" ujar Okatsu

Mereka pun masuk kedalam portal waktu. Meninggalkan Okatsu dan Mei. Okatsu yang ditinggal Shindou bersama rasa sayangnya.

" Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Kirino

" Sudah lebih baik" jawab Shindou

" Aku tahu kau masih sedih. Percayalah kau pasti bisa melupakannya" ujar Kirino

Merekapun menikmati perjalanan mereka kembali kemasa depan

TBC

Tenma : Kok TBC? Bukannya Oneshot yah?

Author : tadinya sih gitu cuman, ada yang belum tuntas jadi aku panjangin jadi 2 shot

Tenma : berarti scene gue bareng Tsurugi bakal ada dong

Author : Males banget gue. Mending dibuat bareng gue

Hakuryuu : Koq scene romantisnya KyouMi banyak banget sih

Kinako : bener tuh, koq banyak banget sih

Tenma : Iya, aku aja sampe nggak sanggup

Author : Lu pikir gue sanggup apa nulisnya?

Jadilah Tenma,Hakuryuu, Kinako dan Author nangis-nangis GaJE

Kazemaru : Lupain aja scene ini minna-san.

Gouenji : Ini sih jeritan hati penggemar Tsurugi-kun

Endou : Bener banget, nggak usah dianggap yang minna

Kidou : Yosh! Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2 minna…


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi saya mau memepersembahkan #Halaah lebay# chapter keduanya. Saya sekalian minta maaf jika terdapat kesalahan di fict ini maupun yang sebelumnya. Berhubung saya belum bisa menyaksikan keseluruhan dari Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone jadi ceritanya rada-rada gaje dan saya pelesetkan dari cerita asli xD. Mohon maaf jika banyak typo disini.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

PLEASE DON'T BE a SILENT READERS

Rviewnya jangan lupa

Happy Reading

#Kediaman Keluarga Takuto

Shindou sedang menatap sendu kearah bintang dari balkon rumahnya. Yuumi yang kebetulan melewati balkon saat kembali dari perpustakaan keluarga Shindou melihat sepupunya sedang galau menjadi tidak tega.

" Kau melihat bintang yang sama dengan Okatsu" ujar Yuumi yang ikur bergabung pada acara melihat bintang Shindou

" Kau benar." Jawab Shindou

" Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Aku juga merindukannya, juga Mei dan semua tentang zaman mereka" ujar Yuumi

" Berarti kau juga merindukan saat Tsurugi dipeluk Mei" goda Shindou

" Diam kau. Aku tidak bilang begitu" ujar Yuumi

" Tapi aku menangkap yang seperti itu" ujar Shindou seraya terkekeh kecil

" Oh, iya. Kirino tidak kesini? Kupikir dia akan menginap, supaya rumah ini lebih ramai" tanya Yuumi

" Dia bilang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa menginap atau sekedar mampir" jawb Shindou

" Oh, sayang sekali" ujar Yuumi

" Lebih baik kita masuk. Hari sudah semakin malam" ajak Shindou

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah untuk beristirahat

#Keesokan Harinya

" O Hayou minna" sapa Yuumi saat memasuki ruang Klub

" O Hayou Yuumi" jawab yang lain

" Kenapa kau tidak bersama Tsurugi, Yuumi?" Tanya Kirino

" Dia ada urusan dikantor Guru dulu, jadi dia menyuruhku duluan" jawab Yuumi

" Shindou, jadi kita akan latihan tentang apa hari ini?" Tanya Nishiki

Shindou tidak bergeming maupun mengeluarkan suara

" Shindou?" panggil Nishiki namun Shindou masih saja tidak menjawab

" Oy, Shindou Takuto" teriak Nishiki kesal karena panggilannya tidak diindahkan oleh pemilik rambut wavy kelabu ini

" Ah, iya eh tidak, eh ada apa?" Tanya Shindou gelagapan

" Kau memikirkan apa sih, Shindou?" Tanya Wonder Bot

" Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa" jawab Shindou

Kirino dan Yuumi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Shindou.

#Beberapa Hari kemudian

" Tenma!" seru Fey

" Hai, Mach Wind" seru Tenma seraya menembakan hissatsu shootnya

Yup, Raimon Eleven sedang melakukan latihan.

" Shindou" panggil Kirino, namun Shindou tidak menjawab dia tetap focus pada Raimon Eleven yang sedang berlatih.

" Shindou" panggil Kirino lagi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Shindou

" Eng, Iya. Ada apa Kirino?" Tanya Shindou

" Kau melamun lagi" ujar Kirino seraya menghela nafas

" Gomen, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shindou

" Kau dipanggil wonder bot diruang klub" ujar Kirino

" Hai, baiklah aku kesana dulu" ujar Shindou kemudian berlalu ke Ruang Klub

" Dia masih belum bisa melupakan Okatsu. Padahal ini sudah 1 minggu" ujar Yuumi

" Yah kau benar. Shindou bukanlah orang yang mudah melupakan seseorang juga tidak mudah menyukai gadis sampai segitunya" ujar Kirino

" Yuumi, akhir-akhir ini Shindou sering melamun dan tidak focus dia kenapa?" Tanya Fey

" Dia mungkin kelelahan" jawab Yuumi berbohong

" Oh, tapi kasihan juga yah sampai segitunya" ujar Shinsuke

" Yah, Shindou memang begitu terlalu memaksakan dirinya" ujar Kirino

" Semoga dia segera baikan" ujar Tenma

" Yah, sepi kalau Shindou terus seperti ini" ujar Nishiki

" Ya, kalian tidak usah khawatir nanti juga dia balik lagi kok" ujar Yuumi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan begitu juga Kirino yang memasang senyum yang dipaksakan seperti Yuumi. Semua Raimon Eleven percaya saja. Kecuali si Buntut Jenius yang tahu masalah Shindou. Raimon Eleven kemudian kembali berlatih meninggalkan Kirino dan Yuumi.

" Kita tidak bisa biarkan dia seperti ini terus" ujar Kirino

" Yah, kau benar. Raimon Eleven yang lain akan semakin curiga" ujar Yuumi

" Tapi bagaimana? Shindou tidak mudah pulih dari kegalauannya" ujar Kirino

" Biar aku yang yakinkan dia. Aku janji besok akan lebih baik" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, aku percaya padamu" ujar Kirino. Mereka berdua pun bergabung bersama anggota tim lainnya untuk berlatih bersama.

#Malam Hari dikediaman Shindou Takuto

" melihat bintang lagi, nee" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian bergabung bersama Shindou yang sedang duduk direrumputan taman rumahnya

" Ya, mereka sangat indah" ujar Shindou

" Okatsu juga mengamatimu dari bintang yang lain" ujar yuumi

" ya, kurasa kau benar" ujar Shindou

" Shindou, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Anggota tim khawatir padamu." Ujar Yuumi

" Aku tahu hal itu" ujar Shindou

" Kau tahu dan kau tidak mau berubah. Mereka khawatir padamu tidakkah kau tahu itu?" Tanya Yuumi

" Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku belum bisa melupakan Okatsu" ujar Shindou

" Shindou, lupakan Okatsu. Lihat masa depanmu, kalau kau terus menoleh kebelakang kau tidak akan maju." Ujar Yuumi

" AKu tidak mungkin melupakannya. Aku sudah memberikan hatiku kepadanya, jadi aku tidak mungkin membuangnya begitu saja, Okatsu akan sedih" ujar Shindou

" Shindou, dengarkan aku" ujar Yuumi kemudian memegang kedua pundak Shindou

" Okatsu terpaut ribuan tahun dari kita. dia hidup ribuan tahun lalu. Setelah kita meninggalkannya dia akan menemukan tambatan hatinya, dan melupakan semuanya. Ribuan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Shindou, dia sudah membangun keluarga dan bahagia dimasanya sendiri. Kau harus melupakannya" jelas Yuumi.

" Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana melupakannya?" Tanya Shindou

" Lupakan dia. Temukan orang lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia" jawab Yuumi

" Aku akan mencoba" ujar Shindou, mereka berduapun tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang langit bertabur bintang

#Keesokan harinya

" Yuumi, kau tahu Shin-sama pacaran dengan Akane-senpai" ujar Yura histeris

" Tidak mungkin. Shindou tidak pacaran dengan Akane" bantah Yuumi

" Tapi itu yang mereka katakan" ujar Yura

" Mungin hanya salah paham" ujar Yuumi

 _"_ _Mana mungkin Shindou pacaran dengan Akane. Dia saja belum bisa melupakan Okatsu"_ batin Yuumi

" Kyaaa… Kirino-senpai! Apa yang membawa anda kemari" seru seorang siswi

" Itu Kirino-senpai, Waah" seru siswa-siswi lainnya

" Ada apa itu?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kirino-senpai kekelas kita" jawab Sarada

" Dia pasti ingin menemuiku" ujar Hime narsis

Yura, Yuumi dan Sarada hanya merolling matanya bosan dengan kenarsisan Hime.

" Yuumi!" panggil Kirino

" Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Yuumi

" kau harus ikut aku sekarang" ujar Kirino kemudian menarik Yuumi keluar

" Kemana?" Tanya Yuumi

" Ikut saja" ujar Kirino

Begitu sampai di tempat yang jauh dari teriakan fans Kirino maupun Yuumi, Kirino membalika badannya kemudian menatap Yuumi serius

" Apa yang kau kaakan pada Shindou?!" Tanya Kirino nadanya terdengar geram

" A..apa yang kukatakan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kau mengatakan apa padanya semalam?" Tanya Kirino lagi

" Aku hanya mengatakan padanya untuk melupakan Okatsu dan mencari pendamping lain yang bisa membahagiakannya" jawab Yuumi

" Lalu kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Tanya Kirino yang sudah mulai tenang

" Melakukan apa?" Tanya Yuumi

" Tadi pagi dia menerima Akane sebagai pacarnya" ujar Kirino. Reflek Yuumi membelalakan matanya

" APa?! Kenapa bisa jadi yang mereka katakana benar?" Tanya Yuumi kaget

" Ya, gosipnya sudah beredar" jawab Kirino

" Tapi dia belum bisa melupakan Okatsu" ujar Yuumi

" Kurasa dia masih buta karena kegalauannya sehingga salah mengartikan nasihat mu jadi…" Kirino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

" Dia perlu diberi pelajaran" ujar Yuumi geram kemudian melangkah kearah Ruang Klub Raimon

" Yuumi tenanglah sedikit" ujar Kirino berusaha menenangkan Yuumi yang sedang emosi

" Aku tidak bisa tenang. Cinta sudah membutakan dia" ujar Yuumi

Begitu sampai diruang Klub Yuumi masuk dengan terburu-buru dan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Kirino sampai kewalahan menyamai langkah Yuumi

" Shindou!" panggil Yuumi dengan nada geram

Semua yang ada di ruang klub kecuali Manager dan pelatih kaget + takut melihat Yuumi yang sedang mengamuk

" Yuumi kendalikan emosimu" ujar Kirino berusaha meredakan amarah Yuumi

" Tidak Kirino. Dia sudah keterlaluan" ujar Yuumi emosi

" Ada apa Yuumi? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Fey

" Dimana Shindou?! Aku harus bicara dengannya" ujar Yuumi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Fey

" Ada apa kau mencariku, Yuumi?" Tanya Shindou yang baru datang

" Shindou!" seru Yuumi kemudian menghampiri Shindou

Brug.. Yuumi memukul wajah tampan Shindou *Akane : Jepret… Jepret.. Shin-sama*

" Yuumi apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tenma histeris

" Yuumi, kendalikan dirimu" ujar Kirino

" Kenapa kau memukulku, Yuumi?" Tanya Shindou seraya memegang pipinya yang memar

" Kenapa? Kau tidak sadar hah?!" seru Yuumi semakin kesal

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shindou

" Apa benar kau menerima Akane, Shindou?" Tanya Kirino

" Ya benar." Jawab Shindou

" **KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU BODOH**!" bentak Yuumi

" Kau bilang padaku untuk menemukan orang lain yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan bisa melupakan Okatsu" jawab Shindou

" **KAU BODOH SHINDOU! KAU TERLALU DIBUTAKAN OLEH CINTA. AKU MEMANG BILANG SEPERTI ITU TAPI AKU MENYURUHMU MELUPAKAN OKATSU DULU BARU MENCARI PENGGANTINYA, AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENCARI PENGGANTINYA UNTU MELUPAKAN OKATSU. ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MENJADIKAN AKANE PELARIAN SHINDOU. ITU TERLALU KEJAM UNTUK ORANG YANG MENCINTAIMU DENGAN TULUS**! Ujar Yuumi kesal. Dia menitikkan air mata

" Shindou yang dikatakan Yuumi benar" ujar Kirino

" Aku tidak tahu kalau itu membuatku menjadikan Akane sebagai pelarian" ujar Shindou

" **APA?! AKU TAHU KAU JENIUS SHINDOU! KAU PASTI PAHAM APA MAKSUDKU, KAU HANYA DIBUTAKAN OLEH CINTA"** ujar Yuumi

" Tenanglah Yuumi" ujar Kirino seraya mengelus pundak Yuumi.

Raimon Eleven hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan adegan dramatis ini

" Kurasa kau benar" ujar Shindou sendu

" Aku memang benar. Kemana saja kau?!" bentak Yuumi, kemudian dia menangis

" Shindou, aku perempuan. Kalau kau menyakiti Akane sama saja kau menyakitiku" ujar Yuumi disela-sela tangisnya

Shindou tersentak. Hal yang tidak pernah ingin dia lakukan dan selalu dia hindari malah telah dilakukannya, menyakiti Yuumi.

" Shindou, walau tidak secara langsung kau sudah menyakiti Yuumi. Kau melanggar janjimu untuk selalu melindungi Yuumi dan tidak akan menyakitinya sejak kejadian itu" ujar Kirino

" Maafkan aku Yuumi. Aku memang dibutakan oleh cinta. Aku sampai tega menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa itu menyakitimu" ujar Shindou kemudian memeluk Yuumi

" Kumohon Shindou. Jangan lakukan ini lagi" ujar Yuumi

" Aku berjanji" ujar Shindou

" Anoo… Maaf tapi…" Shinsuke berbicara namun dipotong oleh Kirino

" jangan mengganggu dulu, Shinsuke" ujar Kirino

" Iya, tapi senpai. Dibelakang ada para manager dan Akane-senpai" ujar Tenma

Seketika Shindou, Yuumi dan Kirino membelalakan matanya dan menoleh kebelakang.

Mereka melihat Akane yang berkaca-kaca, kemudian Akane berlari keluar dari ruang klub.

" Shindou, kau melanggar janjimu. Jadi kau kuhukum" ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi, disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan hukuman?" Tanya Midori tidak percaya

" Hukumannya adalah kejar Akane, jelaskan semuanya dengan jujur. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Baik. Akan kulakukan" ujar Shindou yang kemudian berlari mengejar Akane

" Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sebijak ini" ujar Tsurugi yang kemudian merangkul Yuumi

" Yuumi memang penuh kejutan" ujar Kirino

Mereka semua hanya tersenyum

#Akane's Condition

Akane berlari menuju lapangan sepak bola Raimon dan duduk dikursi yang biasa dia duduki saat menonton Raimon Eleven latihan. Dia menangis

" Aku seharusnya tahu diri bahwa Shin-sama tidak mungkin bisa bersamaku" ujar Akane disela-sela tangisnya

" Maafkan aku, Akane-san" ujar Shindou

" Tak apa, Shin-sama. Aku yang salah karena terlalu berharap" ujar Akane seraya tersenyum pahit

" Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya sedang tidak bisa berpiki jernih. Lalu kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan itu membuatku gelap mata dan tanpa sadar menjadikanmu pelarian, aku tahu aku salah. Seharusnya aku melupakan Okatsu dulu baru menerima orang lain" ujar Shindou tulus

" Shin-sama. Kau tidak salah. Setelah mendengar penjelasanmu aku sudah lebih baik. Aku akan menunggumu melupakan Okatsu" ujar Akane tulus

" Benarkah? Tapi bagaiman jika saat aku melupakan Okatsu aku jatih cinta pada orang lain?" Tanya Shindou

" Aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagianmu dengan orang yang kau pilih dan berusaha melupakanmu dan membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku" jawab Akane seraya tersenyum tulus

" Arigatou, Akane" ujar SHindou

THE END

Kazemaru : waah… selesai juga nieh FF kedua lu thor

Author : Iya dong, Yui gitu lho…

Hakuryuu : Koq aku yang terhebat nggak muncul?

Auhtor : males gue. Lu mah ribet. Banyak bacot lagi

Hakuryuu : Koq gitu sih author, kalau gitu author bukan yang terhebat seperti aku

Author : Ya iyalah gue nggak hebat kayak lo

Kazemaru : Ngaku lo author?

Author : Iya, gu emang nggak sehebat Hakuryuu karena dia dibawah gue. Gue jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Hakuryuu : Kepanjangan woy

Author : Eh iya, aku itu jauuuuh banget diatas Hakuryuu

Hakuryuu sweatdrop

Kidou : Loe semua pembahasannya nggak berbobot banget sih, nih liat gue. Author maksudnya perkataan Kirino itu apa?

Author : Yang mana?si Kirino disini banyak kali ngomongnya

Kirino : Tapi nggak sebanyak lu juga kali

Author : Terserah gue dong. Disini gue leadernya

Kirino : Terserah apa kata lu deh

Author : Gitu dong. Jadi ucapannya Kirino yang mana?

Kidou : Yang waktu Yuumi nangis gitu, terus Kirino bilang gini ke Shindou "Shindou, walau tidak secara langsung kau sudah menyakiti Yuumi. Kau melanggar janjimu untuk selalu melindungi Yuumi dan tidak akan menyakitinya sejak kejadian itu". Nah yang mau gue tanyaain kejadian itu apa?

Author : Ooh… Gini dong lo semua pertanyaan nya yang berbobot dikit

Gouenji : Udah nggak usah banyak cing-cong lu, jawab aja

Author : Sabar dikit napa sih. Jadi waktu mereka masih di Elementary School tepatnya Yuumi kelas 3 dan Shindou plus Kirino kelas 4, Shindou pernah membuat Yuumi nangis karena suatu hal yang author juga nggak tahu apa. Intinya si Yuumi nangis karena Shindou

All cast sweatdrop

Endou : Lu kan author, masa nggak tahu. Gimana sih

Author : Gue juga manusia keles… gue ini AUTHOR bukan PERAMAL mana gue tahu

Kidou : Udah, lanjutin cepet

Author : Shindou merasa bersalah. Jadi dia mohon-mohon sama si Yuumi biar dimaafin. Terus Si Yuumi maafin, nah disitu Shindou janji sama dirinya sendiri buat selalu ngejagain Yuumi dan nggak bakal nyakitin Yuumi. Karena dia sayang banget sama Yuumi, tapi sayang sebagai adik yaah

Hiroto : Ya iyalah adik, mau lo?

Author : yee… bisa aja kan lu pada laen pikirannya, lu semua kan rada-rada gitu

Fubuki : Rada-rada apaan?

Author : Ah, lu pada tau lah

Endou : Maksud lo kita ini rada-rada gila?

Gouenji : Apa?! Loe ngatain kita gila author?

Author : Lho? Yang ngomong si Endou yee… gue mah nggak ngomong gitu

Aura devil mulai keluar dari tubuh all cast minus Endou yang dijadikan sasaran. Mereka kemudian ngegebukin si Endou. Semuanya kecuali Fubuki Shirou sama si Akane. Kalau Si Fubuki orangnya kalem jadi nggak ikutan. Kalau Akane… lo tau lah

Akane : jepret…jepret…jepret… Shin-sama kau sangat cool… Jepret..jepret

Itulah chapter terakhir story ini, tolong abaikan saja kisah para karakter disini yang sedang menyiksa ENdou. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek? Saya tahu kok ini masih kurang bagus. Tapi saya berharap reviewnya agar bisa lebih baik lagi. Selanjutnya saya mau minta tolong padamu Fubuki *Puppyeyesnojutsu*

Fubuki : Hai , aku akan membantu. Baik atas permintaan author saya akan membacakan balasan review dari PinkyRose-2376

 **Yah emang benar sih, Tapi masalahnya saya belum nonton bagian situ xD** , lebih tepatnya author gak punya. **Tapi seperti yang saya bilang tadi bahwa disini ceritanya gak mirip-mirip amat sama yang asli jadi gomenasai kalau kurang sesuai. Btw arigatou for reviewnya ^_^**

Author : Arigatou Fubuki...

FUbuki : Hai

ENdou : Jangan lupa review yah minna-san *setengah hidup*

Fubuki : Kayaknya kamu bahagia sekali yah, Endou

Endou + author sweatdrop

Goeunji : Endou! Kita belum selesai sama lu *nyeret Endou pergi*

AUthor : Gouenji, setidaknya say something buat para readers yang mungkin fansmu

Gouenji : Oh iya. Buat para readers terima kasih sudah membaca fict gila tahu kalian gak suka karena gak ada saya. Kalau mau yang ada diriki yang tamvan ini, coba baca fict gaje author yang judulnya "Soccer Love" disitu ada saya..

Author : Kok lu jadi promosi. Lagian PeDe banget lu

Goeunji : Terserah gue. Btw gue mau balik ngehukum Endou Byee *kabur*

Author : Ya sudahlah. minna-san disemua story saya, saya membuka lowongan kirm salam (?)

Akane : Jadi kalian bisa menyampaikan pesan atau apapun buat karakter idola kalian, dan mereka wajib balas karena bakal dapat hukuman kalau enggak

Fubuki : Ya udahlah, kita kebanyakan ngomong. Akhir kata

Fbuki + Akane + Author : ARIGATOU for READING


End file.
